


Your Koalafications are Completely Irrelephant

by Aliis



Series: All It Takes is One Umbrella [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Gen, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6421960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliis/pseuds/Aliis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladyblog posts concerning soulmates.</p><p>The Soulmate Hypothesis: <em>Obviously</em>, [I'm suggesting] that Ladybug and Chat Noir are soulmates that have been reunited throughout the millenia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate au where when you write something on your skin with pen/marker/whatever the hell you want, it will show up on your soul mates skin as well. -Based on [this Tumblr post](http://marauders-groupie.tumblr.com/post/140718258497) I ran away with.

 

_What’s up! This is really more of a drive by post than anything, but I’m really excited for your feedback! Honestly this was a shower thought that refused to let go. After all, maybe you have evidence that could prove my theory once and for all!_

* * *

**The Soulmate Hypothesis**

_By Alya Césaire_

Soulmates have been recorded from the dawn of civilization. Certainly, some sagas have been recorded as far back as 5,500 years ago, and if you can’t grasp just how long ago this was, I mean that literally, soulmate stories have been traced to very start of written history. This doesn’t even consider the rich oral tradition that has managed to survive to to this day, from various tribes andd cultures all over the world.

Finding your soulmate has been able to historically prevent wars. I’m not saying this to up my hit count, or as a charming figure of speech, I mean that in the 19th century to 20th century, there have been twenty-three major conflicts and countless minor ones that have been caused and resolved by soulmates existing.

This goes back to ancient Mesopotamian history, with the Epic of Gilgamesh being the oldest surviving piece of history that involves soulmates and war.

Please consider that this epic is the earliest surviving great work of literature, so it’s kind of a big deal.

This isn’t new.

So, what then am I suggesting?

 _Obviously_ , that Ladybug and Chat Noir are soulmates that have been reunited throughout the millenia.

Ladybug and Chat Noir have been featured in ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs that are literally over five thousand years old. This bit of info has been featured in my blog post regarding the Pharaoh, which was a truly as close up experience of an akuma attack as any field report we have ever had, ever. 

There may be other occurrences of Ladybug and Chat Noir in history that I’m not aware of, and it’s profoundly exciting to reflect on the probability that the relationship these two share may be embedded deeper in the collective history of the human race than anyone may have ever anticipated!

Any thoughts?

* * *

_Update: Woah guys, I did not expect you all to completely crash my server!_

* * *

_Update 2: This is the second most popular post in the Ladyblog’s history. Due to popular demand, the Soulmate Hypothesis will be the first in a series of soulmate essays that will elaborate on Ladybug and Chat Noir’s relationship and character dynamic._


	2. Exclusive Interview with Ladybug: on soulmates and busy cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Establishing the fact that Ladybug and Chat Noir do not talk about soulmates.

Exclusive interview!

In today’s fast paced society, ‘marrying your soulmate’ is generally not too far behind ‘finding out you have a soulmate’. Anyone can understand the appeal-- you get your perfect match with the least effort, with someone who you know you will mesh with no matter how many years in the future.

That being said, here I am today with Ladybug to shed some light on what many of us have been thinking:

* * *

Ladybug smiles at the camera, a little stiffly. “Hello Alya, it’s a great day, isn’t it?”

“It’s a wonderful day, Ladybug! The sun is shining, the birds are singing, and I have an exclusive interview with the greatest heroine in all Paris!”

The heroine laughs goodnaturedly, “Oh, well. It’s not like I have a lot of competition.”

Alya smiles at Ladybug brightly. “Well, you’re my favorite even if you did have competition!”

Ladybug laughs, but she looked slightly uncomfortable, “I’m sorry Chat Noir couldn’t make it today, he said he had some business.”

“Oh, well, business is business, I suppose,” Alya nods, agreeably. “Speaking of Chat, though, I would like to ask you the second oldest question that has been eating at your fans. Are you two soulmates?”

Ladybug chokes on air. “Well,” she says, “you go straight on to business, don’t you.”

The smile she recieves is blinding. “We try to cut to the chase.”

“I honestly can’t say Chat Noir and I have ever spoken about who our soulmates are, Alya, and I don’t even know if he’s found his. It’s… well, we’ve not discussed it.”

“Are you going to?”

Ladybug smiles, but Alya thinks that she knows this smile, and not in the context of the heroine of Paris. Like someone she knows who took up a job bigger than she felt she could handle but was shouldering on because she had no choice. “Well, at this point I really don’t think so. I think Chat would understand that right now, there are things of greater importance. He is my partner and one of my dearest friends, but I feel talking about soulmates and secret identities may affect our working relationship, and well-- not a priority, to put it simply.”

“This is my last question, then, Ladybug, if you don’t mind?”

“Sure! I’ll try to answer you if I can.”

“Well, evidently, you and Chat do not talk about soulmates, so I wouldn’t dare to presume I could ask if you’ve found yours yet. So,” and the camera zooms in. “Do _you_ have a soulmate, Ladybug?”

The flush that stains Ladybug’s cheeks is rather telling. “Yes,” she says, rather unnecessarily, because her blushing face has possibly launched several dozen speculative blog entries as is. “Not that I know who he or she is, at this point.”

Alya laughs, “I gotcha. I don’t think I’d want to find _the one_ through a name and a number scribbled on the inside of my forearm, either.”

Ladybug looks rather relieved, her pinched expression smoothening out, and Alya promptly resolves to avoid broaching touchy topics as much as her journalistic tendencies would allow.

* * *

There you have it, folks! 

Right, for an upcoming essay I will be working on, I'd like to ask my lovely readers for their input!

**_Do you think LB and CN are romantic or platonic soulmates? Discuss._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have hibernated for a little over two months, I'm so sorry. 
> 
> Medicine has been kicking my ass, and next academic year will be even worse. I had hoped-- well. I may have bitten off a bit more than I can chew by making this interactive! (This is a good thing, really, and I am super appreciative because you've made me think about this more deeply!) I will get to your theories eventually, I hope. I have a pre-outline thing. But I need to rewatch the series and concretize the soulmate au a bit more before I'd feel confident enough to take on your theories and do them justice. Hope you don't mind!
> 
> There are I think three more planned anthology-works in this series and one ultimate, plotty fic that ties everything together that I would need to finish in its entirety before posting. I will be posting at least the titles and a hint of the gist of each on the series summary soon, maybe tomorrow, but definitely before the end of next week.
> 
> Meanwhile, I've got one more exam next week. Hahaha. I don't know what I'm doing, really.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the tiniest bit meta, I’m calling on you all to suggest evidence of Ladybug and Chat Noir being soulmates! For this, I would welcome fanart, or text suggestions. Credits will be given, when I finally continue this.


End file.
